Backtracking to Happiness - - - Chapter 10
by ks1
Summary: Note from May (uploader):it's getting really good guys. please review and say what you think.


  
Backtracking to Happiness ch10  
  
Back at Horizon everyone went to shower. The plans were they would order  
pizza and wait for Kat and her surprise to arrive. Kat had called had said  
she'd be there tonight instead of tomorrow. All the Cliffhangers wondered  
what it was, and so did Peter and Sophie.  
  
  
In the lodge Peter and Sophie are waiting for everyone to get through  
showering.  
They are sitting on the couch.  
  
Peter: How do you think they liked the hike, Soph?  
  
Sophie: Seemed to me that they enjoyed it.  
  
Peter: I hope they got something out of it.  
  
Sophie: Besides a sunburn?  
  
Peter just laughed and gave Sophie a bear hug.  
  
Juliete and Auggie walked in the lodge hand in hand. They took a seat in the  
two chairs opposite Peter and Sophie.  
  
Auggie: Where's everyone else?  
  
Peter: We're still waiting for them.  
  
Auggie: Oh.  
  
Sophie wanted so bad to ask Auggie and Juliete if they were engaged, but  
Peter had warned her the night before that they would talk when they were  
ready.  
  
Sophie: Juliete, had the girls all taken then their showers?  
  
Juliete started giggling. Everyone looked at her curiously.  
  
Sophie: What?  
  
Juliete: It's just funny how you still call us girls and kids.  
  
Sophie smiled.  
  
Sophie: I guess it's just habit.  
  
Auggie: Yo, I ain't complainin' about it, I've done gotten used to it.  
  
Ezra and Scott walked up behind them.  
  
Scott: Gotten used to what muchacho?  
  
Juliete: Being called kids by Peter and Sophie.  
  
Ezra: Yeah, it kinda grows on ya I guess.  
  
Scott and Ezra plopped down in the floor.  
  
Ezra: Where's David? He left the dorms' about ten minutes ago.  
  
Juliete: So did Rosie.  
  
Daisy walks in the room.  
  
Daisy: Are you going to go bust 'em?  
  
Sophie and Peter smiled.  
  
Sophie: No  
  
Scott: I thought this was like when we're actually at Horizon, so you guys  
could boss us around and stuff.  
  
Ezra: Yeah, then you bunk with us tonight.  
  
The Cliffhangers all got a smile on their faces.  
  
Peter: We didn't bust Auggie and Juliete when they came in here hand in hand.  
  
Auggie: Yo that's true. We should give David and Rosie some peace. They may  
just be talking.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* Talking, right…  
  
Ezra: This is David we're talking about here.  
  
Everyone couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Scott: Uh, where's Shelby.  
  
Daisy: She had to take a shower last.  
  
Scott: Why?  
  
Juliete: She just said she would.  
  
Scott: Oh.  
  
Peter: If you want us to treat you like Cliffhangers, I'd ask about now if  
someone would go get Shelby.  
  
Scott jumped up from the floor.  
  
Scott: I'll go get her.  
  
Before anyone could say anything he was out the door.  
  
"Well, I guess he's trying" Sophie thought to herself.  
  
Daisy: This is going to be an interesting three days.  
************************  
  
Scott knocked on the door. There was no answer.  
  
Scott: Shelby?  
  
Sill no answer. He slightly opened the door.  
  
Scott: Shelby?  
  
Scott looked around. He couldn't see anyone from his' vantage point.  
  
The door to the bathroom opened and out walked Shelby. She had a towel  
wrapped around her and her hair was down. She turned to see Scott in the  
doorway.  
  
Shelby: Crap. Can't you knock?  
  
Scott turned around.  
  
Scott: Sorry.  
  
Shelby went back into the bathroom and when she came out a few minutes later  
she was dressed. Scott was sitting on one of the beds waiting for her.  
  
Scott: Sorry about that. You just didn't answer and I got worried.  
  
Shelby went over and sat on the bed across from him.  
  
Shelby: You scared the crap out of me. You know that don't ya?  
  
Scott: I could tell from your scream.  
  
Shelby smiled at him and let out a little laugh.  
  
Shelby: Good thing I had on a towel.  
  
Scott smiled back.  
  
Scott: Yeah. I guess so.  
  
Shelby: What are you doing in here anyway?  
  
Scott: Peter sent me to get you.  
  
Shelby: Why? I'm not a student here anymore.  
  
Scott: Remember the deal we had with him though.  
  
Shelby: Oh yeah.  
  
Scott: Uh Shelby…  
  
Shelby looked up at Scott.  
  
Shelby: Yeah  
  
Scott: Could we talk. You know, about what we did after I was such a jerk.  
  
Shelby wasn't too sure what Scott meant, but she went along with the idea.  
  
Shelby: Um… ok  
  
Scott: Did you date anyone?  
  
Shelby was a little shocked at the question.  
  
Shelby: Off and on. You?  
  
Scott: Yeah, for a month or so.  
  
Shelby: Oh.  
  
Scott: She didn't mean anything to me though. I liked her a lot, but I  
couldn't be with her, it just wasn't fair.  
  
Shelby: Why?  
  
Scott took a deep breath.  
  
Scott: Because- because I was always thinking about you.  
  
"There, I said it" Scott thinks to himself.  
  
Shelby wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to cry and scream for joy at the  
same time.  
"I fell like I'm on Oprah" she tells herself.  
  
Shelby: You did?  
  
Scott shook his head yes.  
  
Scott: I couldn't think of anything but you for five years. I was mad at  
myself and mad at my dad. He put too much football in my blood.  
  
Shelby finally looked Scott in the eyes and all the feelings she had for him  
before came rushing back.  
  
Scott: Thank you.  
  
Shelby: For what?  
  
Scott: Understanding, listening, being there.  
  
Shelby: You're welcome.  
  
Scott went over and sat by Shelby.  
  
Scott: Give me a second chance.  
  
Shelby didn't know what to say.  
  
Shelby: I don't know Scott.  
  
Scott: What? I just poured my heart out to you and you don't know.  
  
Scott was getting angry.  
  
Shelby: Calm down, it's nothing like that.  
  
Scott: Then what is it?  
  
Shelby: I just can't. You're leaving soon.  
  
Scott: Three days Shelby.  
  
Shelby: Soon.  
  
Scott: I'll stay.  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Scott: I quit football, I have no reason to go back there.  
  
Shelby: School…  
  
Scott: How about this? I stay the summer around here with you. I don't mean  
live together are anything, just next door. We'll take it slow.  
  
Shelby showed a little smile.  
  
Scott: If it works out I'll transfer somewhere near you.  
  
Shelby: and if it doesn't?  
  
Scott: It will, I know it will.  
  
Shelby: Scott, I don't want to be hurt again. It's happened way too many  
times before.  
  
Scott: I won't hurt you.  
  
Shelby: You already have.  
  
Scott: I was a jerk. Just trust me.  
  
Shelby: Emotional roller coasters always seem to find me.  
  
Scott took Shelby's hand and lifted her face up so there eyes met.  
  
Scott: Please?  
  
"God I want to" Shelby tells herself.  
  
Shelby leaned in and gave Scott a quick kiss.  
  
Shelby: Ok.  
  
Scott: Really?  
  
Shelby: Yeah.  
  
Scott gave Shelby a hug.  
  
Scott: Thank you.  
  
Shelby just smiled. They sat there in silence for a few minutes just starring  
at each other.  
  
Shelby: Better get going, Peter will think something's up.  
  
Scott: He'd be right.  
  
Shelby: I don't want to give him the satisfaction though.  
  
Scott smiled.  
  
Scott: Ok, let's go.  
  
Scott and Shelby left the dorm hand in hand.  
  
**************************  
  
David and Rosie walked in the lodge.  
  
David: I just saw Scott running to the girls' dorm. What's his hurry?  
  
Daisy: Love  
  
Sophie looked at Daisy curiously. "I wonder if she knows something", Sophie  
thought.  
  
Juliete: He's going to get Shelby. We're going to have group.  
  
David: Why?  
  
Juliete: For old times' sake.  
  
David: Why would we want to do that?  
  
Auggie: Yo man, just lay off, ok.  
  
Daivd: Sorry, geez.  
  
Ezra: I wish they'd hurry. --- I never thought I'd be eager to have group.  
  
Peter and Sophie laughed.  
  
Juliete: I'm ready for it, it's going to be fun. What's the topic?  
  
Peter: Nope, no one knows until Scott and Shelby get here.  
  
Juliete: Ahhhh.  
  
  
  
Scott and Shelby walked in the lodge a few minutes later hand in hand.  
Juliete let out a squeal.  
  
Scott: What?  
  
Juliete: You two are holding hands.  
  
Shelby:*sarcasticly* Boy, nothing gets by you.  
  
Peter: Ok, lets have group.  
  
Peter was just as excited about this new development between Scott and Shelby  
as much as everyone else, but he still felt he had a job to do.  
  
Everyone took a seat in a circle.  
  
Sophie: Ok, first topic. 'The hike was good for me because'. Juliete  
  
Juliete: I got to prove I could handle mother nature just as good as anyone  
else. Rosie  
  
Rosie: I had fun with someone I hardly knew when we left. Daisy.  
  
Daisy: I came to my senses. Scott  
  
Ezra looked over at Daisy.  
  
Scott: I got to talk through some things. Auggie  
  
Auggie: I found out some answers I'd been searchin' for. Shelby  
  
Shelby: I got to face some of my fears. Ezra  
  
Ezra: I got to have fun and prove myself. David  
  
David: I talked to someone who understood. Peter  
  
Peter looked up surprised and everyone laughed.  
  
Peter: I got to spend some time alone with Sophie. Sophie  
  
All the Cliffhangers started clapping and Sophie started blushing.  
  
Sophie: I got to think about you all in my spare time, and about Kat's  
surprise.  
  
Peter: Ok, topic- number two. 'Horizon prepared me for what in the real  
world?' Auggie  
  
Auggie: How to act around people and not loose control. Daisy  
  
Daisy: Be myself and think of others. David  
  
David: Help people. Juliete  
  
Juleite: Do what you believe in. Shelby  
  
Shelby: Don't dwell on the past. Ezra  
  
Ezra: Don't let what people say affect you. Scott  
  
Scott: My dad doesn't control me, I do.  
  
Peter looked at Scott. He still needed to talk to him about football and his  
dad's message.  
  
Sophie: Ok. You guys want to do a third?  
  
Everyone shook their' head yes.  
  
Sophie: How about this one for fun. 'I think Kat's surprise is'. Shelby  
  
Shelby: I figment of Peter's imagination. Scott  
  
Scott: I agree with Shelby. David  
  
David: I agree with Scott. Auggie  
  
Auggie: I agree with David. Juliete  
  
Juliete: I agree with Auggie. Peter just doesn't want to give Ezra and me a  
prize for winning. Ezra  
  
Ezra: I agree with Juliete, who agrees with Auggie, who agrees with David,  
strange I know, who agrees with Scott, who agrees with Shelby. Peter's making  
it up. Daisy.  
  
Daisy: Big. The surprise is big.  
  
Sophie: Well that was all very interesting. We witnessed a chain reaction  
obviously. Umm… ok. How about this one- 'Who was your favorite counsler at  
Horizon?' David  
  
David: Jeff. Ezra  
  
Ezra: Jeff. Scott  
  
Scott: Jeff. Shelby  
  
Shelby: Jeff. Daisy  
  
Daisy: Jeff. Juliete  
  
Juliete: Jeff. Auggie  
  
Auggie: Jeff.  
  
Peter and Sophie started laughing.  
  
Peter: Ok, ok we get the point.  
  
Scott: He was so easy.  
  
Auggie: Yeah man, anyone could sneak out with him on watch.  
  
'What about me?' they heard a voice behind them ask.  
  
Everyone turned around to see who it was. Juliete again squealed.  
*********************************************************************  
Thanks for everyones great reviews.  
  
Ok, the next part will be out soon. I'm planning on this to be about 16-20  
chapters long. The next few chapters you DON'T want to miss. It has alot to  
do with A&J, D&E,S&S,S&P, and everyone else. There will be fun and alot of  
twists, so please keep reading. The more the reviews, the sooner I post the  
next part.  
  
Darkchilde: I know you'll love the next few parts.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
